helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Takigawa Arisa
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Saitama, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japanese Pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer, Dancer, School Idol |Row 6 title = Years Active |Row 6 info = 2009 - Present |Row 7 title = Associated Acts |Row 7 info = DreamS, NeXus, LoliLolli, Polaris α, Vega β}}'''Takigawa Arisa (多岐川有紗, born on January 17, 1999) is a former 2nd Generation DreamS Kenshuusei and member of Japanese pop group Groovy Candy!. She joined DreamS Kenshuusei on May 7, 2010 and graduated on April 13, 2013 and debuted on the same day. ' Biography 2010 On May 7, She, along with 11 other girls, passed the DreamS Kenshuusei auditions after failing the DreamS audition. They made up the Second Generation Kenshuusei. 2011 She was a backdancer for the first concert of Polaris α. She was also a backdancer for the Vega β concert in South Korea. 2012 She was a backdancer for NeXus' first concert, and was also a backdancer for the PolaVegaXus collaboration concert. 2013 On March 1, shortly after Watanabe announced her passing on the leadership to Kosuga Rin, Tsunku announced that Koizumi alongside Aisaka Minori, Kosuga Kirino, Hirose Kana, Uehara Yuna, Mizusawa Chiho, Asakawa Sakura, Shirakawa Nanami and Kushieda Mai were to make the sixth DreamS group, called "Groovy Candy!". It was to focus on a cute, upbeat style. On April 13, they graduated and at the same time, debuted and released their major debut single, "Kore kara no Someday". On May 15, three new units within Groovy Candy! were announced; LoliLolli, Heart Candy and Pure White. LoliLolli consisting of Koizumi Ichigo, Aisaka Minori and Kushieda Mai; Heart Candy consisting of Kosuga Kirino, Asakawa Sakura and Hirose Kana; and Pure White consisting of Shirakawa Nanami, Mizusawa Chiho and Uehara Yuna. They all debuted on July 16. Profile *'Name:' Takigawa Arisa (多岐川有紗) *'Nickname': TakiAri, Arisan, Aririn, Aarin, Gawagawa, Asira-chan *'Birthday: ' *'Birthplace: Saitama, Japan *'''Blood type: B *'Height:' 152cm (5"0) *'DreamS Status:' **2009-10-28: DreamS Kenshuusei **2013-04-13: Groovy Candy! Member *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2009-10-28: Member *'Years/Months in '[[Groovy Candy!|'Groovy Candy'!]]:''' 1 Year (8 Months) *[[Groovy Candy!|'Groovy Candy'!]] Color:' '''Pumpkin' *'Eastern Zodiac:' Ox *'Western Zodiac: '''Capricorn *'Charm Point: Smile *'Weak Point: '''Doesn't voice out her opinions *'Strong Point: 'Her Idol Charm *'Favourite Animal: 'Dogs, Tigers, Lion cubs, Red pandas *'Special Skill: Know all about idols! *'Hobbies: '''Researching about other idols, Collecting Idol goods. *'Favorite Food(s):' White Rice *'Least Favorite Food(s): Tofu *'Favorite Colors: '''Red and Light Blue *'Looks up to: 'Yajima Maimi, Suzuki Airi, Suzuki Eri, Takahashi Rie *'Favorite Song: "Crazy Kanzen na Otona" by C-ute *'DreamS groups:' **Groovy Candy! (2013 - Present) **LoliLolli (2013 - Present) Singles Participated In Dream Live! #2013.04.13 Kore Kara no Someday #2013.06.20 Bokura no LIVE kimi to no LIFE #2013.10.25 Snow Halation LoliLolli #2013.07.16 Love Marginal #2013.07.18 Sweet&Sweet Holiday Solo Album (released on September 23, 2013) *Love Marginal (AARIN Mix) *Snow Halation (AARIN Mix) *Kodoku na Heaven *Mermaid festa Vol.1 (AARIN Mix) *Datte Aarin Nanda Moon Trivia *Is the most unathletic member in Groovy Candy! *She is currently a 3rd-year middle school student. *Was the 10th most popular Kenshuusei *Has a habit of panicking when arguments occur *Joined DreamS Kenshuusei to have another shot at debuting and to be more confident in herself. *Has always wanted to be an idol (ever since she was young). *Is the shortest Groovy Candy! members. *Is known for her typical Japanese girl idol. *Is the oldest out of the 1999ers in DreamS. *Her character within Groovy Candy! is "your typical Japanese Girl Idol". *She got the nickname "Asira-chan" from her band mades, since they decided to see what their names were backwards, and Arisa backwards was Asira, and so it stuck. *Her ending notes tend to go upwards in a cutesy manner. Category:Former DreamS Kenshuusei Category:Pink Member Color Category:January Births Category:DreamS Category:Groovy Candy! Category:LoliLolli Category:2009 Debuts Category:1997 Births Category:2nd Generation DreamS Kenshuusei Category:Births in 1999